


The Art of Losing

by midnightleo26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, During Canon, F/F, F/M, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightleo26/pseuds/midnightleo26
Summary: This fic focuses on the adventures of a young Black American witch that transfers to Hogwarts. After the suspicious death of her parents, Amani Azunna has to move in with her godfather, Xenophilous Lovegood, and her lifelong best friend, Luna Lovegood. As a Fourth-Year transfer student from Ilvermorny during the beginning sparks of the second Wizarding War, Amani has to navigate her place in the U.K. Wizarding World and uncover the mystery of her parents' death.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Volume 1: Here's to New Beginnings

“Amani,” a dreamy, faint voice called out.

“Amani, wake up. We’ll be at school soon, so you should put on your robes,” said the voice, getting louder and clearer as Amani regained awareness of her surroundings. As she woke up, the heavy clunk of the train tracks became more pronounced beneath her. The sounds of children’s laughter waxed and waned as they playfully ran past the compartment Amani reclined in. As she opened her eyes and sat up in her seat, Amani realized who the calling voice belonged to.

“Merlin’s beard, Amani. One would think you’d be a little more excited about your first day at a new school, but it seems like you’re too busy collecting drool on your top,” laughed the dreamy voiced girl, sitting on the other side of the compartment. The excitement layered in the girl’s voice was also apparent in the silver speckles in her azure eyes. The contrast between the cool blue of her eyes and the fairness of her skin gave her a childish appearance, even though she was thirteen and a half years of age. The pale blonde color of her long, beach-waved hair only added to this appearance. Her short, thin frame and sugar-sweet demeanor rounded out this look and exuded the light-spirited nature of the girl. 

Amani looked down at her shirt, still drunk with lethargy, to find a dark, wet puddle on the blue collar of her shirt. As she turned to the window next to her, she saw her face in the reflection. The contrast between her brown skin and the trail of dried spittle on her face gave Amani a grey cast on her skin. 

“Whatever, Luna. My robe will cover it anyway,” snapped Amani. The minor inconvenience of her stained shirt translated into her speech, but that wasn’t the only source of her aggression. 

“I can understand that it must be hard for you to move across the Atlantic Ocean to start a new life and a new school, but you have to stay positive about this situation,” said Luna with sympathy. 

“But I don’t know anyone at Hogwarts,” retorted Amani.

“That’s hurtful,” Luna replied sarcastically. “I’m always here for you no matter what, and you know that.”

“Soon enough that might not be the case,” sighed Amani as she turned towards the window. As the landscape of the Scottish Highlands whipped by, Amani expressed her concerns.

“If I don’t get sorted into Ravenclaw like you, I’m going to be completely alone, and I don’t know if I can deal with that.”

“Merlin’s beard, Amani,” sighed Luna. “I will not allow you to be so pessimistic. I have — and I always will — be there for you no matter what, and I’ve proven that time and time again. Even when you lived in the States, and I was here, we always stayed connected, and I promise that will never change. Even if you were sorted into Ravenclaw, you’re a year older than me, so we wouldn’t have any classes together. Even though I think you’d be an amazing Ravenclaw, we don’t need to be in the same house for you to find greatness. The berries you forage for yourself will always be sweeter than the ones at the market.”

“Luna, what does that even mean?” asked Amani as she furrowed her brows in confusion. 

The two girls looked at each other. Luna, with a neutral yet warm expression, and Amani with a mask of bewilderment on her face. After a few moments, the air of confusion was cut with Amani’s laughter. The mask of confusion fell from her face to reveal a warm smile. Luna quickly joined her friend in amusement, and their laughter replaced the heavy air of the train compartment. 

“Goodness, I almost forgot!” exclaimed Luna, breaking the laughter. Luna looked around her seat and glanced at the rest of her surroundings. As she did such, her pale fingers grazed the soft material of the compartment seats in search of an unknown, lost item. After a few moments of rummaging, Luna’s hand hit a small object that was nestled carefully in the crevice of compartment seating. As her expression changed, Amani knew Luna had found her lost item. As she lifted her hand in the air, Luna revealed a small glass vial filled with multi-colored beads. The vile was sealed with a cork and hung from a piece of string to create a necklace.

“For you, my dear,” said Luna as she extended her hand towards her friend. Amani’s bewildered expression returned, but the light-heartless of the atmosphere softened her look.  
“Thank you? What, exactly, is it?” Amani asked as she reached to accept the gift.

“Oh, it’s a charm. To keep the Nargles away, of course. I made it for you while you were asleep because I know you have a lot of worries right now, but I wanted to ease at least one of your concerns.”

Amani had heard Luna talk about these Nargles for years, but she never quite knew what they were. They were certainly not a creature found in the U.S, and from the demeanor of others when Luna brought up these creatures, Amani could decipher that they probably weren’t found in the U.K., either. Amani knew Luna’s mind ran wild with thoughts unknown to anyone but her, but that’s one of the things Amani adored about her friend. Because of this, Amani usually went along with Luna’s outlandish thoughts in hopes to find as much bliss in them as her friend did.

After taking the necklace, Amani put it around her neck knowing that her dearest friend would truly always be there for her. 

The two girls smiled at each other once more. As they did so, they heard the feminine bellow outside of the train compartment.

“Sweets Trolly! Sweets Trolly!” the voice cried. “Any sweets, my dears?” said the saleswoman peeping into the compartment. 

“Two cans of pumpkin juice, please,” replied Luna with her distinctively gentle voice. 

The woman peered into the bottom of her cart and pulled out two cans. She handed the cans to the two girls, and Luna gave the woman a few coins in exchange. The woman said goodbye to the girls, and moved on to the next compartment, bellowing along the way.

“We need to say a toast,” smiled Luna. 

“Okay, Lu. What did you have in mind?” replied Amani. 

The blonde-haired girl paused for a moment to ponder.

“Well here’s a toast to you,” Luna stated. “Cheers to friendship, and new beginnings,” smiled Luna as she lifted her can in the air.  
Amani smiled. 

“Cheers to new beginnings!” she replied.

The two girls clinked their cans together, and as they did such Amani felt her inhibitions wash away. The two girls laughed and talked as the train chugged along towards their inevitable, new adventure.


	2. Volume 1: The Sorting Hat Ceremony

After the seemingly eternal train ride, the clunk of the engine started to slow and eventually stopped. The train had finally arrived at its destination: the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

After the train came to a full stop, Amani and Luna gathered their belongings and left their compartment. Since Amani was still reluctant about her new situation, she let Luna lead their way through the electrified crowd of children. 

The volume of the crowd was overwhelming to Amani, and the foreign faces and foreign accents did not help calm her nerves. 

As the students unloaded from the train, they were herded towards boats that would carry them across the Black Lake. They all boarded the small vessels, and the boats carried themselves across the lake until they got to the base of the castle. 

Once unloaded from the boats, the children hopped onto carriages that would presumably take them the rest of the way to the castle. The animals pulling the carriages were skeletal, horse-like creatures that were fantastic in nature.

As the students approached the castle, the true size of the building became more apparent.

Amani was in awe of the sight. As the sun set, Hogwarts Castle fractured its light and commanded attention. The castle embodied the style of traditional Scottish architecture, but the structure had a modern charm. 

Though Amani had stayed in the U.K. Wizardry World for long periods of time, she’d never been inside Hogwarts. She’d been to Hogsmeade Village multiple times with her parents and the Lovegoods, but the grounds of the castle were not something that she’d ever explored. 

As the crowd was led into the castle, Amani’s eyes wandered as she absorbed the conditions of her new surroundings. The walls of the grand hallway were lined with tan stones and illuminated with torches that stretched the entire length of the wall. The stone floor of the castle made a rhythmic sound as the herd of students trotted forward, and the enthusiasm in the crowd echoed down the hall. 

Once the group got to the end of the hall, a large, heavy door stood before them, and the walking stopped. Out of nowhere, a feminine yet commanding voice cut the chatter of the children and caught Amani’s attention.

“Children, settle down now,” the voice said as the crowd turned in its direction. At the front of the crowd stood a tall witch dressed in velvet green robes. Though the light folds in her face indicated her older age, the brown color of her eyes cast a warmth on her face.

“I understand your collective excitement to be back at Hogwarts, and even though you all must be hungry from your train ride, we first need to conduct the Sorting Hat Ceremony. That being said, First-Years, follow Professor Flitwick to the front of the Great Hall,” said the woman. 

After the woman’s brief statement, the eleven-year-olds lined up to follow a small man that led them to their stated location. As they did such, the rest of the students started walking into the hall and filling up the seating. 

Still following Luna’s lead, Amani started to follow the crowd into the hall when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Amani turned around to see who was calling for her attention and a ghoulish-looking man stood there commanding Amani’s attention. 

“Amani Azunna, I presume?” the man asked in a slow monotone voice.

Hogwarts had a warm, inviting atmosphere to the school, but the man standing before Amani starkly contrasted the characteristics of the scenery. Though Amani was fairly tall for her age, the man towered over her and cast a dark shadow on the girl. His pale skin contrasted his monochromatic black clothing. Though his ensemble was mundane in the front, the man had a floor-length cape that trailed behind him. His black hair touched the bottom of his chin, and reflected the flickering of the torches that hung from the walls. The greasiness of his hair was almost nauseating, but the more unattractive part of this man was his breath. 

“Yes?” Amani answered as she stepped away from the man, slightly. His stench mutilated Amani’s nostrils and caused her eyes to tear up. The words that escaped the man’s mouth were overlaid by the odor of rotting onions and spoiled milk.

“As I understand it, you are a fourth-year transfer from the American school of magic? Though you are not new to witchcraft, you are new to this school, and because of such, the headmaster has insisted that you participate in the Sorting Hat Ceremony with the rest of the new students. With that being said, follow me,” said the man. After his brief statement, the man quickly pivoted in the direction of the Great Hall entrance, flinging his cape forward in the most dramatic fashion. The man then led Amani into the Great Hall, and up to the area where the First-Years stood as they waited to be sorted.

At this point, the entire school was in the hall, and Amani’s arrival caught a lot of stares from the seated crowd of students. Alongside the eleven-year-old children, it was apparent that Amani was not the same age as the rest of the group. The young girl tried to look around the hall in hopes to not draw attention to herself, but her height did not let her blend in.  
After a few minutes of unorganized conversation among the students and staff, a tall elderly man strolled up to the podium that faced the students. His presence commanded the attention of all, and the change in atmosphere let Amani know who this man was.

“Welcome. Welcome, all. Today we celebrate the beginning of what I know will be an extraordinary school year. As headmaster, I have the pleasure of seeing you grow throughout your time at Hogwarts,” said the man as he pulled out a scroll from his pocket and unraveled it. “That being said, up here we have the new First-Years that will be starting their adventures soon enough, but first the path they take at this school will be decided with the Sorting Hat Ceremony. First up, Rebecca Allersteet.”

Though she’d never had the first-hand experience with the school, Amani had gathered a lot of information about the castle from Luna’s tales and her History of Magic lessons back at Ilvermony. Amani knew that the man talking was Albus Dumbledore, but the most important information Amani had gathered from her research was about the four houses: Gryffindor, the house of bravery, and chivalry. Ravenclaw, filled with intelligence and wit. Slytherin, the house of the cunning and ambitious. Hufflepuff, the loyal and the hardworking. 

Back at Ilvermorny, Amani was a Horned-Serpent; the house of intelligence and resourcefulness. Though aspects of the house were Ravenclaw-like, there were also aspects of the house that resemble traits of Slytherin.

At this point, Amani knew that she'd be sorted into one of these two houses, but there was no point in deliberating between the two. The students were being sorted alphabetically, and Amani would soon be called up. 

“Cordelia Azerstone,” called Dumbledore in a bellowing tone. Amani knew she would be the next student called, so she prepared herself for whatever the Sorting Hat would choose.  
“Alice Baketree,” called Dumbledore. 

Amani stood confused. She knew that the students were being sorted in alphabetical order, so why was her name not called up? It was as if they had completely forgotten about her, but that couldn’t have been the case, since the ghoulish man singled her out to follow him. It didn’t make sense that Dumbledore had skipped over her name… unless they were only sorting First-Years. If that was the case, Amani would be sorted last since she was the only Fourth-Year.

The anticipation of being the last student sorted filled Amani with dread. She knew it was strange enough that she was a Fourth-Year American transfer student, but the attention that would be on her was almost unbearable to Amani. 

As the First-Years were sorted, Amani noted the length of time it took the Hat to sort each student. For some, the Hat took no longer than a few seconds to deliberate the students’ placement, but for others, the elapsed time was much longer. As Amani waited for her turn, she only hoped her sorting would not take as long as some of the other students.

“Xavier Zener,” Dumbledore called as he rerolled the scroll.

The young boy stepped towards a stool facing the rest of the hall where the rest of the First-Years had sat as they were being sorted. The woman that greeted the crowd of students in the hallway was holding the Hat, and as Xavier sat down, she lowered the Hat onto the boy’s head.

“Hmmmmmm,” muttered the Hat. 

“An ample amount of intelligence and wit I see. BUT, the amount of courage you carry is unmatched, might I say. Well, it oughta be…Gryffindor!” exclaimed the Hat.

The entire hall cheered in celebration, but the loudest cries came from the table of students adorned with red and gold robes and decorations. 

After a few moments of cheer, Dumbledore raised his arm in an attempt to silence the crowd. The students took note and of the gesture, and silence quickly fell over the hall. 

“Once again, good luck to our new students as you all start this new chapter of your lives,” said Dumbledore with a small smile. “Speaking of new students, I would like to introduce you all to our new, Fourth-Year transfer student from the United States.”

Amani knew she’d be the last to be sorted, but she was not expecting the grand introduction. As Dumbledore spoke, Amani’s face turned hot with anxiety, as she was not used to this much attention. Though Amani was staring at the concrete floor of the hall, she quickly glanced up and her eyes were met with the gaze of hundreds of students. This sent a warm shiver across Amani’s entire body.

“Before we continue without festivities, it is important that we take a moment to welcome our new student with the Sorting Hat Ceremony. With that being said, Amani Azunna, please come forward,” said Dumbledore as he reached his hand out to the girl with a warm grin on his face.

Amani looked up at the older man with a face full of worry, and as she accepted his hand, Dumbledore leaned over to the nervous girl and addressed her personally. 

“Don’t worry too much, Amani. Not all of the students bite,” he said with a grin.

Amani smiled back at the man, indicating that she understood his joke. 

After the short exchange, Amani walked toward the stool where the rest of the new students sat to be sorted. As she looked out into the crowd of gazing students, Amani saw a familiar pair of eyes. 

Seated in the middle section of the blue and brown decorated table was Luna, smiling from ear to ear in anticipation. The pale-faced girl gave Amani two thumbs up as a way to cheer her on, and Amani gave her a small smile back. 

The tall witch walked towards Amani and sat the old, brown, leather hat on top of the girl’s head.

“Hmmmmmm. Very curious,” muttered the Hat. “The intelligence in this one is unmatched! You are sure to be one of the brightest witches in your year!” cried the Hat.

Amani smiled at the comment. The words of the Hat indicated her being sorted into Ravenclaw, but the Hat was not quite finished.

“Yes, your wit is extremely apparent, but Ravenclaw might be too easy for you. Maybe not quite right,” commented the Hat. These words made Amani uneasy. Just a second ago she was almost sure she would be sorted into Ravenclaw, but now the Hat had an alternative plan?

“Well, if not Ravenclaw, then where shall I put you?” asked the Hat rhetorically. The Hat pondered on Amani’s placement for a few moments before it spoke again.

“Your self-determination through even the toughest of times tells me you’d make a brilliant Slytherin,” said the Hat. 

The Hat sat in deliberation on Amani’s house placement for minutes. Much longer than any other student. 

As Amani sat anxiously, waiting for the decision of the Hat. “Ravenclaw, please. Please Ravenclaw,” thought Amani.

“Why Ravenclaw? Of course, you are brilliant, but you’d flourish in Slytherin. It’s all in here,” replied the Hat. 

“Please put me in Ravenclaw. I don’t care if I shouldn’t be there. It’s the place I want to be. Does that not matter?” asked Amani internally.

As she mentally fought with the Hat over her house placement, she felt the eyes of the other students pierce every inch of her being. As she glanced over the crowd anticipating students, Amani’s eyes found Luna’s. As she saw the warm smile of the bubbly blonde witch, she remembered her proverb from earlier: The berries you forage for yourself will always be sweeter than the ones at the market. Luna’s words had been rattling around in Amani’s head all evening, but she hadn’t fully tried to analyze them until now. Though somewhat difficult to interpret, Amani finally accepted the words of her dear friend and knew her house placement before the Hat could say anything.

“I’m glad you agree,” said the Hat. “The independence and strength in you are overwhelming, but you’ve been suppressing it for some time now. Today is the day you start to revisit your true, inner self, and it starts with…SLYTHERIN!” exclaimed the Sorting Hat in excitement.

The crowd burst into a cheer as the Hat announced Amani’s placement and the anxious girl signed in relief. The ceremony was finished.


	3. Volume 1: Welcome to Slytherin House

As the crowd continued to cheer, Amani stood up from the stool and walked over to the green and silver decorated table. As she strolled by the table looking for an empty seat, the Slytherin students simply stared as she walked by. One blonde-haired, stern-faced boy even glared at her as she walked by. Since everyone was sorted at this point, Amani realized there was not much space at the table for her.

“Hey, how about you sit next to me,” said a feminine voice. As Amani turned to see who was speaking, she met the gaze of a Slytherin girl. The young witch had a jet black bob with harsh bangs. Along with fair skin, the girl had large and pouty pink lips and brown, fox-like eyes. 

Amani smiled awkwardly and sat down next to the girl without saying a word.

“Hi, my name is Pansy,” said the girl in an assertive, neutral tone.

“Oh, well it’s nice to meet you, Pansy,” said Amani bashfully. “I’m Amani.”

“I gathered that much,” snapped Pansy in an attempt to make a joke. 

The air grew awkward between the two girls, but the silence was cut short when the headmaster began to speak again.

“Speaking of international relations, it is my honor to announce that this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament,” announced Dumbledore. The headmaster started to speak of the history of the tournament and introduced the other schools that were to be competing: Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

As Dumbledore spoke on, Pansy leaned back over towards Amani.

“So, what’s your blood status?” asked Pansy. 

This question caught Amani off guard.

“Well, Pureblood, I guess,” said Amani, confused.

“What do you mean by ‘I guess?’” enquired Pansy.

“Well, my mom came from a long line of Ethiopian wizards, and my dad came from a long line of Nigerian wizards. No-Maj and wizard marriages are taboo where my parents come from, and even in the States, too. Are there a lot of Half-Bloods here?” asked Amani.

“Unfortunately, yes. But thank goodness you’re a Pureblood like me. I don’t know what I’d do if my new suitemate wasn’t,” signed Pansy. After Amani’s blood status was revealed, Pansy’s entire demeanor changed. The neutral yet assertive young witch shed her tough exterior to reveal a warm, friendly personality. 

“Suitemates? How do you know we’ll be suitemates?” asked Amani. 

“Well, there’s usually three girls that share a bathroom, but as of right now, I only share a bathroom with one other person. But I guess now I’m sharing it with you and Daphne,” said Pansy as she pointed across the table at a thin, blonde-haired girl. The girl’s eyes were as blue as Luna’s but did not have the same silver sparkle. 

Daphne’s thin, pink lips curved into a smile as she waved at Amani and Pansy. 

“It’s great to meet you,” said Daphne warmly. The blonde girl had a more genuine demeanor than Pansy, but Amani did not mind Pansy’s shallow perception of wizarding bloodlines. All Amani knew was that the two Slytherin girls took a liking to her, and that was the most important thing to her.

After Dumbledore finished his speech, a spread of food appeared and covered the tables. The students began to eat and the hall erupted with conversation. The students of Beauxbatons chatted in French as they elegantly ate their meals, and the students of Durmstrang did the same, but a lot louder than the other schools. As the feast carried on, Amani became more comfortable with Daphne and Pansy as the three girls talked. Daphne complimented Amani’s freshly done box braids that she got done right before the school year started at the braiding salon in Diagon Alley. The blonde girl’s sweet spirit reminded Amani of her best friend Luna, and this softened Amani’s tense demeanor. Though Pansy also extended kindness towards Amani, her version of kindness was laced with callous comments that made Amani uneasy around her. 

After the dinner feast was over at around eight o’clock, the prefects led each house back to their respective common rooms. The Slytherins were led down to the cold, damp steps to the dungeon of the castle where they were met with a large door. At the front of the crowd of Slytherins, the prefect leading them said “Salazar '' to the heavy door, unveiling the glory of the Slytherin Common Room. 

Though the dungeon hallway sent a damp, icy chill down Amani’s spine, the common room was starkly warm in contrast. It was obvious a heating charm was used to keep the common room temperature since it was placed in a less-than-desirable location of the castle. 

The decor of the room was luxurious and extremely symmetrical. An emerald green hue was cast over the entire room. The primary light came from the grand crystal chandelier that hung from the center of the room, but some additional light also came from the candles that decorated the living area. The focal point of the room was a large, black pit couch that was built into the floor. In the center of the seating area was a large mahogany coffee table with a grand, silver snake stature fixed in the center. White fur blankets were folded in the four corners of the couch for extra warmth for the students during the winters. In each corner of the room sat a long mahogany table made for studying, and the two walls perpendicular to the entrance were lined with shelves, filled to the brim with books. Though grand enough as it was, the most breathtaking part of the Slytherin Common Room was an enormous stone fireplace that faced the entrance of the room. The mantle of the fireplace was adorned with photos of Slytherins of centuries past, but a painting of the founder of this house, Salazar Slytherin himself, hung above the mantle, commanding the attention of everyone in the room.

The young witches and wizards scattered to their respective dorm rooms, but Amani just followed Pansy and Daphne, as she assumed they would lead her to her desired destination.

Another large door sat in the far right corner of the common room, and all of the Slytherin girls set off in that direction. A taller sixth year opened the door, revealing another decanting staircase that led to a hallway lined with doors. Each door had a metal label that had a name engraved on it, and each girl filed into their respective room.

Amani continued to follow Daphne and Pansy towards the end of the hallway where three doors sat on the back wall. The center door had Pansy’s name on it, Daphne’s on the right, and Amani’s on the left.

“Well, here’s your room, Amani,” said Daphne with a smile. “They aren’t that large, but not horrible. Just a bit cozy.”

Amani grabbed the brass knob of the door to reveal her dorm. The “cozy” room Daphne was referring to was a master bedroom-sized accommodation intended for one person. To the left of the entrance sat a queen-sized bed with small nightstands on either side of it. Amani’s trunk arrived in the room before she did, and sat on the floor of the foot of the bed. The bed was a rectangular canopy-styled with black drapes hanging from the top bedpost. The silky bedsheets were emerald green and silver, the colors of Slytherin House. Across the room, another door sat facing the bed, and the back wall of the room had a small wooden desk and chair that hugged the right corner of the room. The left side of the same wall featured a small bay window that overlooked the bottom of the Black Lake; Amani’s very own personal aquarium. Her piece of bliss. 

As she sat on her new bed in awe, Amani heard a slight knocking coming from the second door. The door crept open, and Daphne’s blonde hair appeared through the slight opening.  
“How are you settling in?” asked Daphne as she walked into the room. The blonde girl felt the door open behind her, and Amani could Pansy unpacking in the room Daphne emerged from.  
“It’s wonderful,” smiled Amani. “Better than the accommodations at Ilvermony, for sure.”

The two girls smiled at each other, and Daphne made her way towards the bed. As she did so, Amani noted that Daphne had changed out of her school robes and into a cropped white and blue tee shirt and jean mini skirt.

“Are you almost ready, Daph?” asked Pansy as she walked into the room. The black-haired girl was wearing a small black camisole paired with a tan mini skirt and finished off with a small black cardigan.

“Are you guys going somewhere?” asked Amani, since their clothes indicated such.

“Oh goodness, I forgot you don’t know about the party!” exclaimed Daphne. 

“What party?” asked Amani in confusion.

“The Room of Requirement Party,” responded Pansy lazily. “It’s a secret back-to-school thing that happens every year. All four houses get together to celebrate the end of summer, but it’s only Forth-Years and up. This is the first year we’re able to go, and I’m meeting someone there, so hurry up, Daphne, before I leave you.”

“Well, Amani, you should come,” said Daphne. “It’ll help you meet people before classes start; it’s supposed to be super fun.”

The idea of a party intrigued Amani. She remembered how many there were back at Ilvermony, but she left before she was old enough to go to any of them. 

“Goodness, Daphne. I’m not standing here all night while Cindrella contemplated going to the ball,” snapped Pansy.

“No, I’m coming, but I just need to figure out what to wear,” said Amani in a haste.

“Well while you dress-up, I’ll be making my way up to the party to meet Draco. See you two there,” said Pansy as she left the room.

“Sorry about her. I know she can be a bit…prickly, but she’s genuinely a nice person when you get to know her,” said Daphne.

“No worries,” said Amani. “I get that it’s just her personality.” 

“It’s just the way she is on the outside. I promise that she’ll open up to you eventually. It’ll just take time,” replied Daphne.

Amani nodded her head in agreement. At this point, she didn’t know how to feel about Pansy, but it didn’t matter since she and Daphne were hitting it off.

“Now, time to get you dressed,” said Daphne with a large smile on her face.


	4. Volume 1: The Room of Requirement Party

The geography of Hogwarts Castle confused Amani. As she and Daphne crept down to the Room of Requirement for the secret party, Amani found herself disoriented by the twists and turns of the halls, but soon enough the two girls halted in front of an empty wall.

“Daphne, are you sure we’re in the right place?” asked Amani skeptically.

“No, I know it’s here. Just wait a moment,” replied Daphne. The air grew silent as they waited to enter the party. For a moment, Amani was afraid that Daphne and Pansy were playing a trick on her, but her skepticism was soon cut short. After a few moments of waiting, a large stone door emerged from the wall. 

“I told you we were in the right place,” retorted Daphne with a smile. The blonde girl pushed the door open to unveil the Room of Requirement.

Behind the door was a crowd of students that were scattered around the large room. The bright-eyed pupils she saw in the Great Hall now looked like regular teens in casual clothes. As the sound of music ricochet off the walls, the kids let loose, enjoying each other’s company. 

At the front of the room stood a pair of boys controlling the music. Though similar in size, the slightly shorter yet broader of the two boys was a pale-faced redhead who seemed fairly intoxicated. While the second of the pair was a bit taller than the other one, he was much darker. The darker of the two boys were about the same complexion as Amani, and his full, curly hair was formed into individual twists on his head. 

As Amani took in her surroundings, she looked to see if Daphne was still by her side, but the girl was gone. After standing awkwardly near the back of the room for a few moments, Amani decided to move toward the table of snacks and drinks in the corner of the room.

As she walked over to her desired destination, she saw Pansy standing with a blonde-haired boy. It was the same Slytherin boy that had glared at her during the Sorting Hat Ceremony. Amani tried to wave at Pansy, but the ill-mannered girl ignored her. After the awkward exchange, Amani continued towards the snack table. 

As she arrived at the table, Amani grabbed a cup and filled it with a pumpkin juice-colored liquid. As she took a sip of the drink, it burned the back of her throat. Amani made a face as she swallowed the drink. It smelt like rubbing alcohol, and even though it looked like pumpkin juice, Amani could tell it was a lot stronger than the virgin drink. 

“You alright there?” said a masculine voice over the noise of the party. Amani turned around to see if the voice was addressing her, and she was met with the face of the red-headed boy she saw when she walked into the party.

“Um, yeah, I’m alright. I just wasn’t expecting…that,” joked Amani.

“Merlin’s beard. I told Lee to label the Weïrd Brew, but of course, he didn’t listen. I’m so sorry for the mistake. I can get you some water if you’d like?” asked the boy tenderly. His freckles brightened his face as he talked.

“Thanks, but I’m honestly alright. Just caught me by surprise. It’s quite good after you get the initial shock. What did you call it again?” said Amani. The red-headed boy was genuinely nice, so Amani intended to keep the conversation with him going.

“We call it Weïrd Brew. My brother and I planned the party this year, and our friend Lee is a master of drinks. I’m glad you like the drink, but again, sorry for the confusion. The name’s George, by the way. George Weasley” said the boy with a smile. He put out his hand for a shake. 

“Nice to meet you, George,” said Amani as she accepted his hand. “I’m Amani Azunna.”

“Oh, I already know who you are. The new American transfer student that caused a Hat Stall. Everyone’s been talking about you,” said George eagerly.

“Hat Stall? Goodness, is that a bad thing?” inquired Amani. Her face got hot with anxiety.

“Oh no, it’s not a bad thing at all. A Hat Stall is when the Sorting Hat spends more than five minutes deciding what house to put someone in. It doesn't happen too often, but yours has to be the longest I’ve ever seen,” answered George. “But it’s great to meet you.”

George’s kindness made Amani smile. For the first time since her arrival at Hogwarts, Amani genuinely felt at ease. Her nerves were calmed by George’s welcoming demeanor, and talking to him drowned out the sound of the party raging behind them.

Though their conversation was going well, Amani and George’s conversation was interrupted by another student.

“Hey Georgie, it’s your turn to DJ,” said a second boy as he grabbed both of George’s shoulders from behind. The second boy was almost identical to George. The only difference between the two was the number of freckles they had. George had more freckles all around his face, but the second boy only had a few concentrated on his cheeks.

“Well, Freddie, I’m in the middle of something right now,” said George.

The second turned to Amani, finally realizing her presence. 

“Well, my apologies. Fred Weasley at your service. I’m George’s other half, and the better-looking twin,” teased Fred. He was notably more outgoing than George. “Well, I’m sorry to cut your conversation short, but George has to tend to his hosting duties.”

“It was nice to meet you, George,” smiled Amani sadly. She was just starting to enjoy herself at the party, and now her newfound friend was about to leave her.  
“Well, how about you come with me?” asked George. Even though he wasn’t the first person Amani met at Hogwarts, he was certainly the most attractive and the most welcoming.

“Sure,” replied Amani eagerly. The offer made Amani’s heart skip a beat. “I’d love to.” 

❈❈❈

As the evening whipped by, George and Amani found that they had a lot in common. During George’s shift as DJ, the pair talked and continued to get to know each other. George updated Amani on the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry and talked about their similar taste in music. Though taboo in the Wizarding World, Amani and George bonded over their secret love of Muggle music, particularly groups like the Wu-Tang Clan and Queen. 

After his shift as DJ, George and Amani sat on the floor in a secluded corner of the room and talked about their love of Quidditch. George was a Beater for the Gryffindor house team, and Amani had been the star Keeper on the Horned-Serpent house team. During the school year, quidditch matches were suspended due to the Triwizard Tournament, but this wasn't a loss to Amani. Since she was in a new environment, Amani planned to take some time off from the sport anyways to focus on acclimating to her new school environment. 

“What brings you to Hogwarts, anyway?” asked George, slightly tipsy from the Weïrd Brew. “You’re the only transfer student I’ve met during my time at Hogwarts, and it’s pretty uncommon for Wizards to move across continents.” 

Amani chugged the rest of her Weïrd Brew. “Well, my parents are ambassadors for the African Ministry of Magic, and they were sent to the United States for work. Now I’m here at Hogwarts, but I live in Devon, England,” said Amani rather hastily.

“Wait, you live in Devon?” asked George. 

“Um, yeah. My house is almost right on the river, actually,” answered Amani.

“So do I!” replied George in excitement. “You know what this means, don’t you?”

Amani furrowed her brows in confusion and shook her head. At this point in the night, she was pretty drunk, and could barely comprehend George’s question.

“Well, it means we have to hang out over Break. My house is usually busy during the holidays, but the Burrow always has room for more friends,” said George with a wink.

“I think I might just take you up on that offer,” smiled Amani.

At this point in the night, the party had dialed down, and most of the students had gone back to their dorms. The only people left were a few couples making out in various corners of the room, Lee, Fred, George, and Amani. 

“Well the party is pretty much over, and we should probably leave before Filch, the caretaker, catches us out of bed,” said George. “Would you like me to walk you back to the Slytherin Common Room? I know it’s only your first day, and the castle is a bit confusing.”

Amani was not in the right headspace to navigate the castle alone. Not only was she slurring her words, but she could barely walk straight. It would be nearly impossible to retrace her steps, so Amani accepted George’s offer.

The two set off towards the Slytherin Common Room, talking and laughing along the way. George told Amani about the grumpy caretaker, Mr. Filch, and all of the pranks he and Fred pulled on him. The two also talked about the greasy man that led Amani to the Sorting Hat Ceremony. His name Professor Severus Snape, and his unpleasant demeanor was universal towards all students. George and Amani were fast friends and became extremely comfortable with each other in a short amount of time. George even invited her to join in on one of him and Fred’s notorious pranks the next time the opportunity arose. 

“Well, here’s your destination,” said George as he and Amani stopped at the door of the Slytherin Common Room.

“Well, thank you for walking me here. I probably would’ve gotten lost if you hadn’t,” laughed Amani. “And I just wanted to say that I’m really glad I met you, George. Tonight was really fun.”

“Tonight was fun, wasn’t it? I’m really glad I finally met a tolerable Slytherin,” joked George. “But in all seriousness, I’m glad I met you too, and don’t hesitate to come to find me if you need anything. Even if you simply want to talk more about Quidditch, I’ll be here.”

“Thank you, George,” said Amani. 

“Anytime,” replied George with a smirk. “Well, I’d probably get back to Gryffindor Tower before Filch sees me. Goodnight, Amani.” As he said this, George smiled at Amani and headed off to bed. 

As Amani entered the common room and thought about her night with George, butterflies filled her stomach. 

Amani crept into the dormitory area and her room. She took off her shoes and sat in her bay window watching the fish swim by.


	5. Volume 1: Hangovers Hunger & Hugs

Amani’s first full day at Hogwarts did not mirror her eventful evening.

At 7:30 the next morning, a loud knocking woke Amani up. Even though she didn’t realize it at the time, Amani had fallen asleep in the bay window, and with her evening clothes still on. Not only was a banging coming from the door, but also her head. The Weïrd Brew had finally caught up to Amani, and now she was feeling the after-effects of the alcohol. 

As she walked over to the door leading to Pansy’s room, Amani’s headache only grew. Lethargically, Amani opened the door to see Pansy facing her, bright-eyed and annoyed. 

“Bloody hell, you’re finally awake. I’ve been trying to wake you up for ages,” said Pansy rolling her eyes. She was already dressed for the day, and she even had her robes on.“Drink this, you’ll feel better,” she added as she extended a small vial filled with a turquoise liquid. 

Still disoriented, Amani looked at Pansy with skepticism.

“Merlin’s beard, I’m not going to poison you. Just drink it, it’ll make you feel better,” said Pansy, the annoyance in her voice growing.

Warily, Amani took the vile from Pansy and swallowed the full contents. The liquid was thick and had a floral after-taste. The potion felt warm as it slipped down her throat, and as it did, the warmth radiated out and filled her entire body. As the warmth reached her head, Amani’s headache subsided and was replaced with a certain sense of alertness. 

With her newfound mental clarity, Amani realized that Pansy had given her an attentive tonic. Though they have a variety of applications, attentive tonics are more commonly known as “Reverse Hangovers'' due to their use as morning-after pick-me-ups.

“Thanks,” said Amani slowly.

“Don’t mention it,” replied Pansy sharply as she took the empty vial from Amani. “It’d be a shame if you showed up to the first day of classes hungover, no matter how funny it’d be. Now, please get dressed. Breakfast starts at 8:00 am, and it's always good to get there early while the food is still hot. The bathroom is located between Daphne’s room and my room, so you can just walk through my room to get to it, if I’m not busy, of course. Daphne’s using the bathroom right now, but you can just hop in after her. I know the castle is still a little confusing to you, so the three of us can walk to the Great Hall together.”

“Thanks,” said Amani again, with the same tone of voice from before. This was the most kindness that Pansy has shown her since their arrival at Hogwarts, and Amani was still analyzing Pansy’s personality.

“Bloody hell, are you a broken record or something? There are other words in the English language other than ‘thanks,’ and it might be a good idea to use them,” retorted Pansy as she turned back towards her room. 

❈❈❈

After a long hot shower and a change of clothes, Daphne, Pansy, and Amani headed down to the Great Hall, where breakfast was being served. As the trio made their way through the castle, Amani attempted to memorize the pattern of lefts and rights needed to get to their destination. Hogwarts Castle was as grand as a labyrinth, and Amani was not used to its layout.  
After a seemingly endless walk, the three girls arrived at the Great Hall. Though the layout was the same from last night, the decoration that adorned the room had been removed, and all that was left was the chatter of children. The tables were filled with students and a glorious platter of food.

Amani started eating the food in front of her after she sat down at the Slytherin table. One of the side effects of a Reverse Hangover was a large appetite, and Amani was feeling this effect fully. The way Amani scarfed down multiple pieces of toast and an ungodly amount of eggs would have made any onlooker think she hadn’t eaten in years. Though she looked odd on her own, the amount of food Amani was consuming was minuscule in comparison to the other students at the table. By the way they ate, it was apparent that most of the students were also at the party and took a Reverse Hangover as Amani had. 

As she inhaled her breakfast, Amani felt a slight tap on her shoulder that made her jump. As she turned around to see who was trying to get her attention, Amani was met with a large, tight hug.  
“Amani!” exclaimed Luna with enthusiasm. “How’s my favorite newly sorted Slytherin doing?”

“Goodness, Luna. You nearly made me choke,” replied Amani as she swallowed the piece of chewed toast she had in her mouth. Though she caught Amani off, Luna’s presence was like a beam of light shining through a misty haze. The last time the two girls had the opportunity to talk was before the Sorting Hat Ceremony… before Amani’s eventful evening.

“Well, tell me about your first night at school,” said Luna with excitement. The blonde girl was wearing her Ravenclaw robes like a lot of the other students, but small radish earrings hung from her ears.

“It was interesting, to say the least,” replied Amani with a smirk. “But overall it was pretty great,” she continued, turning her gaze towards Pansy and Daphne with a smile. 

Amani didn’t realize it, but Pansy and Daphne were already looking and her and Luna, but not with the expression she was expecting. The pair of Slytherin girls were utterly confused by Amani and Luna’s familiarity, and their faces showed it. Though Daphne’s expression was one of pure perplexity, Pansy’s face was riddled with disgust. It didn’t take a genius to realize that, for some reason, Pansy and Daphne did not like Luna. 

“Hey, how about we go somewhere less noisy so I can tell you about my evening,” said Amani, looking at Luna. The kind-demeanored blonde nodded in agreement, and the pair started to head out of the Great Hall.

After a few steps towards the Slytherin dining table, Luna tripped and fell flat on her face. Amani gasped at the sound of Luna hitting the floor, and quickly jumped to her aid. As she helped her friend up, Amani turned her head to see the entire Slytherin table laughing at Luna’s clumsiness. The Durmstrang dining table was situated next to Slytherin’s, and the few students of the opposing school also joined in on the laughter.

“Lord, Luna. You have to be more careful,” said Amani, her words filled with annoyance. 

“Heavens, I don’t know what came over me. How strange,” said Luna as she wiped the dirt off of her robes.

After getting her friend to her feet, Amani and Luna set off to a quiet area outside of the Great Hall. The two found a small stone bench a few feet away from the entrance to their former location and sat down to catch up about their evenings.

“So, how was it?” asked Luna with a grin.

“How was what?” responded Amani in confusion.

“The party, of course! I mean, even the First Years know about the infamous Room of Requirement Party. Also, from the way you inhaled your breakfast, I could tell you took some Reverse Hangover to counteract the effects of last night’s festivities. But seriously, how was it? Was the party as legendary as people say? Did you meet anyone?” asked Luna with a smirk.

Amani shook her head and turned away from her friend in a poor attempt to hide the smile that was growing on her face. Amani’s face grew hot and her stomach filled with butterflies. 

“Merlin’s beard, you did meet someone! Well, that was rather quick, wouldn’t you say, Azunna?” teased Luna.

“Shut up, Luna,” snapped Amani playfully. 

“I’m just kidding,” laughed Luna. “But tell me about them? Do you think I’d know them?”

“Well, his name is George. He’s in his sixth year, and a beater for the Gryffindor quidditch team,” said Amani as she recalled her evening with the kind-hearted redhead. 

“A Weasley?” inquired Luna. “Personally, the Twins wouldn’t be my Weasley’s of choice. I find their older brother, Percy, more of my taste, and their younger sister, Ginny... Merlin’s beard is beautiful. Nevertheless, all of the Weasley Siblings are rather attractive, but it makes sense? you go after one of the ‘sporty class clown’ types. He suits you.”

Amani smiled bashfully. Even though the two did not have a real romantic encounter last night, Amani had developed a crush on the Weasley Boy. His warm nature was refreshing. Other than Luna, George was the first person at Hogwarts that Amani felt comfortable around. The eggshells that Amani had walked on around Daphne and Pansy had vanished when she was around George. 

Amani told Luna about her evening at the party with George. Amani told Luna about how George approached her as she was idiotically drinking an unlabeled liquid and how she almost spit out her drink. Amani talked about her and George’s common interests, his playful nature, and how he walked her back to the Slytherin Common Room at the end of the night.  
“That’s so lovely! Well, I’m really glad you made a new friend, and I really hope to hear some further developments about this friendship,” smiled Luna in response to Amani’s recount of her evening. 

“Also, I wanted to apologize,” said Luna, hanging her head.

“For what, Lu?” asked Amani, confused.

“For embarrassing you in front of your new Slytherin housemates. I saw the way those two girls looked at me. They seemed to quite like you, but I wouldn’t say the same thing for myself. And when I fell I know I only made things worse, so I’m really sorry.”

“Luna,” said Amani in a low voice. “You didn’t do anything wrong. You can’t blame yourself for falling, and honestly, I don’t think the Slytherins like me too much. A lot of them keep to themselves, and there are only two girls that I’ve gotten to talk to. They’re okay, but they’re nothing in comparison to you. I don’t care about what those Slytherins think.”

Luna lifted her head and gave Amani a slight smile. Amani gave her friend a smile back, and Luna extended her arms out for the second hug of the morning. Even though Amani wasn’t a touchy person, she always gave Luna a hug when the time came, but she always did so reluctantly. 

The sweet moment between the two girls was cut short by the sounds of a bell.

“Well, time to go,” said Luna as she stood up from the bench. “You probably don’t know how to get around the castle yet, so I can walk you to class if you’d like? I know I’m not a tall, charming, redheaded quidditch player, but I should suffice as an escort.”

As she got up from the bench, Amani rolled her eyes at Luna’s comment. The playful banter between the two girls continued as they started down the hall.


End file.
